The Pack Survives
by Hear My Fury
Summary: Ethan Stark is the second son of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn Stark. He is left in the North to defend it while his brother Robb goes south to rescue their father. When Robb is declared King in the North, Ethan finds the War of the Five Kings arriving at his doorstep. But will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so another Stark OC story. This one is a rare one that I've done and hope to be as original as I can. Basically, I've often seen Stark OCs that either go south with Ned or go south with Robb. But I don't think I've ever seen one where the OC stays in the North and defends it while Robb is fighting the Lannisters. This will be that story. So if you like the Starks and want to see them having a fighting chance against the Greyjoys, then this story is for you.**

Ethan Stark, second born son of Ned Stark and his lady wife Catelyn was overlooking the armies of the North gathering at Winterfell. His father had been taken prisoner by the Lannisters and Joffrey Baratheon was demanding that Robb answer for his father's crimes. Robb responded by calling the banners of the North. Ethan had been there when the latter was sent to them by their sister Sansa and needless to say it angered him that the Lannisters made her write that letter. Ethan knew as well as Robb that their father would never do this. both of them were on the walls watching the men of the North come with their armies.

"And now it's come to this." Robb said. "I never thought I'd be marching to war. And especially against the Lannisters."

"We have to fight though Robb." Ethan said. "They've gone too far. First Bran and now Father, Sansa and Arya? I honestly think that little shit has it in for us. He hates us."

"I think he hates anyone who isn't his mother's family. Even his father's family are not well loved." Robb said.

"Well, we'll be ready for him nonetheless." Ethan said. Robb didn't say much after that and they left for the Great Hall where the lords of the North would feast for the night before leaving the next day. He saw the banners of Glover, Mormont, Karstark, Umber, Bolton and Forrester. Ethan saw one of his friends Rodrik Forrester with his father.

"Rodrik!" Ethan shouted.

"Ethan! How are you lad?" he asked.

"Getting ready to fight these pompous lions. You?"

"Getting ready for that myself. I look forward to seeing you on the field." Rodrik said.

"You think I'm ready?" Ethan asked.

"I don't think anyone is ready for war. But I think you are ready." Rodrik said.

"Well, I hope to make everyone proud." Ethan said.

"You will lad." Rodrik's father Gregor said. "You are a Stark of Winterfell. You will do just fine."

The feast began and Ethan was trying to be in high spirits but he was full of nerves. Not just for the battles to come, but for his family in the south. He worried about his father and sisters. Sansa, he was the closest to, despite his other sister Arya's confusion. Ethan liked to hear her stories of the chivalrous knights and stories about Jonquil and Florian, Aemon the Dragonknight. But Ethan told Sansa that if he listened to her stories then she would do the same with him. He recalled telling the stories of the Dance of Dragons, all five Blackfyre Rebellions, even their own family history of uniting the North under Stark rule, which included the Long Night. Sansa was frightened by these stories but she made a promise and listened to them. That's who Ethan was most worried about. He knew his father was brave, Arya braver, but Sansa wasn't meant for places like that. She was too soft and innocent and considering his opinion on Joffrey, Sansa very well may be in danger from him. Ethan was busy eating when he heard one of his father's bannerman Greatjon Umber speak to Robb.

"For thirty years, I've been making corpses out of men boy! _I'm _the man you want leading the vanguard!" He boasted.

"Galbart Glover will lead the van." Robb said firmly. However, Lord Umber wasn't having any of it.

"The bloody Wall will melt, before an Umber marches behind a Glover!" He said. Ethan could see Robb putting his face in his hands, frustrated at the man's stubbornness. "I will lead the van, or I will take my men and march them home." He said. This caused Robb to look at him in anger and Ethan agreed with that. This man was going to march his army home when they needed him most? Robb was not about to let that happen.

"You are welcome to do so Lord Umber." Robb started to say, getting to his feet. "And when I am done with the Lannisters, I will march back North, root you out of your keep and hang you for an oathbreaker." He threatened. This just made the Umber lord mad.

"Oathbreaker is it?! I'll not swallow insults from a boy so green he pisses grass!" Lord Umber said before taking out his sword. Ethan saw that Theon was ready to draw his blade when Grey Wind, Robb's Direwolf bounded across the table and bit two of Lord Umber's fingers off. The Umber lords screamed in pain before getting to his feet.

"My lord father always taught me that it was death to bare steel against your liege lord. But doubtless, the Greatjon only meant to cut my meat for me." Robb said as Lord Umber got to his feet. He then kicked the chair in front of him across the room.

"Your meat…" He started but saw the others staring at him. He looked to his missing fingers on his left hand. "…is bloody tough." Greatjon said before bursting into laughter. Soon enough the whole room was laughing. Later that night, Ethan was sleeping peacefully when he was woken up by Robb. He appeared to be dressed in armor with his sword at his waist.

"What is it? What's happening?" Ethan immediately asked. Robb shushed him. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"South. For father." Robb answered.

"But it's the middle of the ngith, why are you—" He asked before Robb cut him off.

"The Lannisters have spies everywhere. I don't want them to know we're coming."

"They have more men than we do."

"Aye, they do." Robb said before Ethan got up.

"Give me a minute I can get ready." Ethan said but Robb put a hand on his arm.

"You're not going." He said.

"What do you mean I'm not going? Of course I'm going with you." Ethan protested. Robb shook his head.

"No I need you here. You're fourteen, you're not ready." Robb said.

"You're seventeen." Ethan tried to say.

"Yes but I am meant to go out there, I am the heir to Winterfell, but I don't want to risk you dying out there." Robb said. Ethan tried to think of another reason.

"Lord Karstark is having all three of _his_ sons out there in battle with him."

"Yes, and that's his decision as lord. This is mine. Father named me Lord Winterfell in his absence and this is what I say. Don't argue any further Ethan." Robb said firmly. Now Ethan had no choice. "Bran can't do half the things you can because of his legs. Rickon is six. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. Until I return that must be you." Robb said. Ethan knew he couldn't argue anymore. But if his brother was entrusting Winterfell into his hands, he had to do it. It's what his father and mother taught him. Family was always important no matter how irritating they may get sometimes, you always defend them. Ethan nodded his head.

"Alright. I'll stay." Ethan said.

"I'm sorry, I know how you want to defend this family but something is telling me you're more needed here than anything." Robb said.

"Well, if the Lannisters try to invade here, they'll get a pleasant surprise." Ethan said. He and Robb shared a chuckle at that.

"Look after your brothers. Don't let Bran outside the castle walls while we're gone, do you understand? Listen to Maester Luwin too. I'll try to send letters whenever I can, but if you don't hear from me, don't be afraid." Robb said. There was a pause for a moment before Robb put his hand on Ethan's shoulder. "Until I return." Robb said leaving the room leaving Ethan to contemplate his next move.

The next day found Ethan at the godswood. He sat by the Weirwood tree there, where his father always was whenever a deserter from the Night's Watch had been beheaded and he was cleaning Ice. Ethan found himself at peace here, it was quiet, serene. Ethan heard footsteps to find Hodor holding Bran in his arms.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." Bran said.

"Not at all. I could use the company." Ethan said. Bran ushered Hodor to place him in front of the Weirwood tree beside Ethan before the giant of a man went off elsewhere. As soon as he sat down Ethan ruffled up his har with Bran swatting it away. "You came to pray?" Ethan asked.

"For Robb, and the men going south with him. And Theon too I suppose." Bran said.

"Well, I'll be praying that Robb shoves a sword down all the Lannister's' throats, including that pompous little prick Joffrey." Ethan said. He saw Bran's reaction was one of shock. "Sorry, but it's true, I want that. They've done too much to us, to you. They took away your future, tried to kill you, father. I want them all dead." He said. They both just sat in silence for a while before Ethan heard some chains clinking together.

"You hear them boys?" A voice called out. Ethan turned to find the wildling woman who was part of a band trying to kill Bran. Robb had spared her because Bran wanted it so. "The Old Gods are answering you." She said.

"What are you doing here?" Bran asked.

"They're my gods too. Beyond the Wall they're the only gods." She said. "Even slaves are allowed to pray."

"You're not a slave." Ethan said. She looked at him incredulously and lifted her leg to the chain around her feet.

"Well your friend did put a knife to my throat." Bran argued.

"I'm not complaining little lord. Just telling truths." Osha said.

"At least you're not being whipped. That's what happens to a slave." Ethan added.

"What did you mean about hearing the gods?" Bran asked.

"You asked them. They're answering you." Osha said before shushing them. "Open your ears." She said as the wind picked up.

"That's the wind. Are they in the wind?" Ethan asked sarcastically to which Osha gave a little chuckle.

"Who do you think sends the wind?" Osha said. "They see both of you. They hear you. Your brother will get no help from there where he's going. The Old Gods have no power in the south. The Weirwoods down there were cut down a long time ago. How can they watch when they have no eyes?" Osha asked when suddenly they heard footsteps and Ethan quickly covered his eyes at the sight of a naked Hodor.

"Oh gods Hodor!" Ethan exclaimed. Osha just giggled.

"Well there's a big man. He has giant's blood in him or I'm the queen." She said.

"Go back and find your clothes Hodor. Go dress." Bran told him. Hodor responded by his name like he always did. Ethan always wondered that, why did he just say his name? It was odd. "Are there really giants Beyond the Wall?" Bran asked. Osha looked down for a moment.

"Giants and worse than giants." She said. "I tried telling your brother. He's marching the wrong way. All these swords, they should be going north. North not south! The cold winds are rising." Osha said ominously. Ethan just thought for a moment about how rubbish it was. The whole White Walker situation seemed like a fairy tale of sorts, but the way people had been talking about them, it made Ethan reconsider.

"I have to go back inside. I have work to do." He said to them before leaving to Maester Luwin's solar. "Maester." He said.

"Lord Ethan. What can I do for you lad?" Luwin said.

"I need to send out a conscription order for more troops to be trained." Ethan said.

"May I ask why?" Luwin asked.

"If Robb were to fail against the Lannisters, which I'm hoping will not happen. But if it does, then I want us to be prepared. Let's say to every keep in the North to train every boy aged 12 to 60 to train daily with all manner of weapons. Once we do that, with the veterans that remain here and the green boys, and if the Lannisters try and invade, we might be ready for them." Ethan explained. It was a good thing they were at war, this gave them time to prepare for that eventuality without making it seem like it was nonsense as to the real reason why he was ordering for more troops. Luwin seemed to contemplate this.

"It is irregular, but not unusual. I will send the ravens." He said. Ethan sighed in relief. This was the first step he was taking as Lord of Winterfell, should anything happen to Robb. He hoped otherwise, that this would be temporary. But something deep down told him, it wouldn't be.

The next few weeks flew by easily and Ethan was receiving some excellent news. Robb had gained House Frey's army and sent two thousand men to engage Tywin Lannister on the Green Fork of the Trident river. Robb meanwhile marched his army south toward Riverrun to lift the siege on his mother's home. This succeeded and Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer, was captured by Robb. It was great news as they had wiped out a good portion of the Lannister army in the Riverlands. Now Tywin had only 20,000 men left whereas Robb had about equal numbers. But that's where the good news ended. Word had reached Winterfell that his father, Eddard Stark, the greatest man he had ever known, had been executed by the bastard Joffrey. To say Ethan was enraged was an understatement. He personally set up a dummy that made it look like Joffrey with it colored red and hay on the top of the head resembling hair. Ethan took a live steel sword and chopped it up so much it was unrecognizable. Then finally, the news they received was Robb had declared himself King in the North the first Stark king since Aegon's Conquest. Ethan was now a prince instead of a lord. But he would help his family whatever the cost. And to any who would fight against them, they should pray for their lives. For the wolves will come to prey on them, and while the lone wolf would die, the pack would survive.

**And thus we start my third Stark OC story. I hope you all like it and if you're a Stark fan, you'll really enjoy this. I can't wait to unveil my plans for this story. It's gonna be insane. Also, to give a little insight into what Ethan looks like, he has the traditional Stark features of dark hair and grey eyes, but has his mother's shapely face. Let me know what you all think. Reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we head into Season 2 territory. Hope you all like this one.**

* * *

Ethan Stark, Prince of Winterfell was sitting with Maester Luwin listening to Lord Leobald Tallhart about his issues with his brother Ser Helman's castle. He tried to understand it, despite being a bit distracted. His father's death and Robb's ascension as King in the North were heavy burdens on his shoulders. Now he was heir to a kingdom he never asked for, a title his brother never asked for. But he would do his duty to his family no matter the cost.

"Maintenance of a holdfast generally falls to the lord of that holdfast." Luwin said snapping Ethan out of his thoughts.

"Generally yes, but my brother went with all his men, to fight Robb Stark's war." Lord Leobald said.

"_King _Robb. And it's not his war. He didn't choose it." Ethan retorted.

"Maybe not my lord. But he called in his banners and took the men." Tallhart said.

"Joffrey killed my father. Your liege lord. Do you recall your vows ser?" Ethan asked. The man was flustered.

"Of course I remember!" He said before Luwin intervened.

"We can spare four masons for a week, my lord. Will that be sufficient to repair your walls?" He asked. The Tallhart lord contemplated for a moment before nodding his head.

"I believe it will." He said before walking out. Ethan looked to Luwin in irritation.

"Well we didn't want him here all day did we?" He asked jesting. Ethan shook his head.

"I didn't like the way he talked about Robb." Ethan said.

"Nor did I. But listening to people you'd rather not listen to is one of your responsibilities as Lord of Winterfell." Luwin said to Ethan.

Ethan nodded in understanding. Despite being a lord now, he had many responsibilities and he couldn't seem like a spoiled child ignoring people who complained about Robb. Now that's probably what Joffrey would do but not Ethan. After a few more petitions Ethan decided to rest up before going over the numbers of troops that had been gathering. He entered Luwin's solar to go over a few things after he rested.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that the numbers of troops we have in the North alone are swelling as we speak. It seems the death of your father and Robb proclaiming himself king as made others more bold to fight against the Lannisters." Luwin explained.

"What are the numbers that have risen since then?" Ethan asked.

"About six thousand more troops in the North." Luwin said.

"And considering that Robb only took twenty thousand south, we have what, sixteen thousand then?" Ethan asked.

"Just about. The way things have been growing here with both food supplies and population, we're about the same amount as when Torrhen Stark marched his army south."

"And with more recruits, we'll have just as many troops to contend with the Lannisters in case Robb needs to reinforce the army." Ethan said. "I don't want anyone marching just yet, only if Robb needs us there."

"Very good my lord." Luwin said. Ethan contemplated something else that had been bothering him.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The Hornwood issue. Is there anything to be done about that?"

"Well, there are a few options. One would be to let Lady Donella keep her husband's lands, but she'll have to remarry."

"I don't see her doing that, she seems to be past the age of childbearing from what I'm told."

"True. There is Larence Snow, Lord Glover's ward. We could legitimize the boy and have him take over his father's lands. However, Lady Donella will not be pleased of this outcome. Her late husband's bastard may not be the best choice in her mind, but there may be an alternative I have in mind. You recall Leobald Tallhart earlier?" Luwin asked.

"Yes." Ethan answered.

"Well, his wife is a Hornwood and Lord Halys' sister. They have two sons together and perhaps the second one can take the Hornwood name and become Lord of Hornwood." Luwin suggested. However Ethan had an argument to that.

"But he hasn't been trained to know the Hornwood lands or its people. Nor has he been brought up to become the future Lord of House Hornwood. Larence may be a bastard and he may be raised by the Glovers but as far as Halys knew, Daryn was his only heir. Larence possibly was being taught just as much as Daryn was. So, I think we should offer Larence Castle Hornwood and maybe to appease the Manderlys, offer one of Wyman's daughters to marry him. Maybe the second one?" Ethan explained. Luwin seemed to be in contemplation as well thinking about the situation they were in. Then he turned to Ethan.

"You are the Lord of Winterfell in your brother's absence. If you believe this decision is right then I will follow through with it. You should write letters to House Glover and House Manderly for this proposal, they need to hear it from you." Luwin said.

"Very well. We should get this done quickly. Lady Donella has been writing to me recently about Roose Bolton's bastard eyeing her lands. If he has competition, then the bastard may back off." Ethan said.

"Very good my lord." Luwin said.

* * *

The next few months were interesting to say the least. On the one hand, Ethan's proposal went smoothly. Larence Snow was legitimized as Larence Hornwood and lord Wyman Manderly agreed to marry his daughter Wylla to Larence when she came of age. In the south, Robb had secured another victory against the Lannisters in the village of Oxcross in the Westerlands. Ethan was proud of his big brother's achievements in the war. Now Tywin only had the army garrisoned at Harrenhal left and with Robb in the Westerlands he could lure Tywin out and crush him with combined forces of the North and the Riverlands.

However, things in the North weren't as pleasant. Lady Donella had been captured by Ramsay Snow, forced to marry him and he stole the Hornwood lands. Ethan was outraged at this crime, as were the Manderlys so Ethan ordered that Ramsay Snow be executed without trial. Ser Rodrick Cassel was sent to find the bastard and bring him to justice. He was currently seeing more petitions written to him about other minor things when all of a sudden the door opened.

"Pardon my lord. Lady Alys Karstark to see you." A servant said. _Alys? _Ethan thought. _What's she doing here?_

"Send her in." He said. Alys entered his solar. He hadn't seen her in three years and it showed. She still had a long face and blue-grey eyes, but her figure was more womanly and she looked pretty in Ethan's eyes. "Alys. This is a surprise." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was getting bored at my home and I thought you could use a friend." She said. They were friends for a while ever since her father came to Winterfell in an attempt to betroth her to Robb. He remembered dancing with her at the feast and he two became fast friends. Ethan however, never told her this, but he had some feelings for her. She never knew this, even when she was betrothed to Daryn Hornwood, but Ethan was particularly saddened when he heard this happen. "How are you feeling Ethan? It must hard for your family right now." She said to him.

"I should asking that of you, considering." Ethan said.

"Well I guess we both have losses then." Alys said.

"And all of them by Lannister hands." He said.

"Indeed. But still, how is your family taking it?"

"Obviously, Robb is taking it out on any Lannister he sees. Well, ones that can wield a sword and aren't Bran's age."

"From what I've heard Stafford Lannister wasn't so lucky. My father made sure of that."

"Yes. Speaking of that, how are _you _feeling? I know losing a father is hard, but you lost two brothers. How is Harrion taking it?" Ethan asked.

"He writes that he's angry, but that it's war, and in war, these things happen. My father is livid though. Well, you recall Oxcross. Any Lannister isn't safe from my father's wrath."

"I guess we both have reason for the Lannisters to die." Ethan said. Alys reached out and took his hand in hers.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about your father. He was a good man." She said. Ethan nodded his head.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry about Torrhen and Eddard. Daryn Hornwood too, you were betrothed right?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" She asked.

"You receive word from others. I learned from Daryn's mother, Donella." Ethan said, Alys seemed to recognize that.

"Ah right. That's another shame what happened to her." Alys said.

"The bastard who did this, we're trying to find him. Ser Rodrick is leading the search with several dozen men. We should be getting a lead soon."

"I just don't understand how a man like that is kept as Bolton's heir. do you think that Roose's heir died happenstance?"

"I don't know. But it does seem more than a coincidence that Domeric dies and Ramsay is brought in. If Bolton was smart he would have remarried and had another son and made sure he stayed as far away from Ramsay as possible."

"I agree. It does seem a bit off." Alys said.

"It won't matter, Roose will need to find a new heir because Ramsay's days are numbered. If he thinks he can get away with this then he's wrong." Ethan said strongly.

"You're a lot different than before." Alys said.

"How so?" Ethan asked.

"More hardened and stronger." Alys said.

"Well one has to be, when we're at war with a family that's as mad the last king who murdered members of my family." Ethan said darkly. Alys was about to say something but the servant came back in.

"Pardon my lord. My lady. Ser Rodrick has returned." He said. Ethan stood up as did Alys.

"Good. Let's go see our progress." He said walking out to the courtyard. He walked with Alys by his side to find Ser Rodrick and the rest of their men and a body on a horse. "Ser Rodrick, you have returned."

"Indeed I have my lord. Here he is, the Bastard of Bolton." Rodrick gestured to the body on the horse. Ethan took a quick look at it before turning back to Rodrick.

"You did good work her Ser Rodrick. The Hornwoods and the Manderlys will be pleased of this outcome." Ethan said before looking to the man in chains behind them. "Who is that?"

"His servant, Reek, he calls himself." Rodrick said. Ethan looked at the man who seemed to be trying but failing to hide his smile. Something seemed off about him. Ethan went up to him and took a closer look, he saw the dark hair, the dirty clothes but then he saw the eyes. Pale blue. He had been around the Boltons long enough to know their features.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." Ethan said. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ramsay Snow."

* * *

After deducing that Ramsay disguised himself as a servant Ethan had him imprisoned and tripled his guard so that he couldn't escape. The orders were to watch him day and night and there was to be no laxing, if even for a second that they get off guard he could run. Fortunately they found a secure position in the kennels and tied him up to a chair. Later that night, Ethan visited him in the cells. Ramsay woke to see him and smiled.

"Ah, Lord Stark. Is this where I'll be staying?" He asked tauntingly. When Ethan didn't respond, Ramsay shook his head. "No. I suppose my time has come to an end. That's alright. But when my father hears of this he will—"

"He'll probably not even care for the murderer of his son." Ethan interrupted. Ramsay didn't even blink.

"Domeric got in my way. I was Lord Bolton's true heir. I am a true Bolton. Our Blades are Sharp." Ramsay said.

"Your father's words and family, not yours. You're not even a Bolton just a Snow. My brother knows his place as a Snow himself. He doesn't flaunt it out like you do. He doesn't even consider himself a Stark, though we keep telling him that he is one of us. My brother is ten times worth the Stark name than you are the Bolton's." Ethan said. Ramsay snarled in anger before calming himself down.

"It doesn't matter. I'm part of the North now. Everyone will know who I am." He taunted.

"Your words will disappear, your deeds, your name. all memory will disappear. Well, except for the fact that you'll be remembered as a mad dog who tangled with the wolves." Ethan said.

Then a few growls were heard. Three shapes came behind Ramsay, all large. The first was Summer, Bran's direwolf who had saved his life from that assassin. He had bright brown fur. Then there was Shaggydog Rickon's direwolf, the wildest of the bunch, he had black fur with grey streaks around him. Then finally came Ethan's wolf. Nightwing was a wolf that was as black as Shaggydog, but was black all over with bright blue eyes, and was very quiet, almost like ghost. Nightwing was the biggest of the three and the clear alpha. He went up to Ramsay and began to study him. Ramsay was getting scared.

"This is the price you pay, for trying to escape the wolf's grasp. And for all those women you hunted and raped and left to your dogs." Ethan said darkly. He made sure there would be no noise at this part of the castle when it happened. The next thing Ethan saw was Nightwing take a large bite into Ramsay's jaw. Ramsay screamed in pain and as he was being devoured the other two joined in. for a few minutes there was nothing but Ramsay's screams, then it died down after a while. Ethan went away at that moment leaving the wolves to their meal. He didn't enjoy doing this, but the bastard had done too much to the North and had to be taught a lesson. He would write to Lord Bolton not detailing what happened but this would be a clear warning, to not mess with the Starks and if you do, you had better pray the wolves aren't howling nearby.

* * *

**And so ends chapter 2 I'm keeping these short so I don't rush into all the stories at once. I know a lot doesn't happen in the North both in book and show, but I hope I got the general gist of it. **

**Some major changes to canon now. First with Ramsay being dead now. This shifts the plot as now the most hated man in the North is now dead and Sansa's plot of marrying him now doesn't have to be.**

**Second the armies in the North have been increased. I read somewhere that the North was both culturally and population wise the biggest since Aegon's conquest so there was probably another ten thousand men that could be raised in canon and I increased it almost by half, 16,000 extra troops for the North with the conscription order of course. This should shift the tide when certain things start happening.**

**Aside from that, we also see Alys Karstark, I'll let you all take a guess as to who I'm pairing Ethan with. Hope you all like this and please leave a review.**

**Reviews:**

**harisnorw: Thank you!**

**Guest #1: He might tell Lord Manderly to do so. I'll probably have him do that in the next few chapters. I think at this point they have almost fifty warships so they could make more.**

**Shade: Thanks!**

**Alphapaladin: I always wanted to try a story like this. Like, "What if Robb had a younger brother who was old enough to defend the North?" type of situation.**

**Freakdogsflare: Thanks! I hope you like it!**

**CEW: No Yara pairing, though the Ironborn will probably be starting their invasion next chapter. As far as he knows, Ethan has no idea that Robb sent Theon home. Bran didn't know, so obviously Ethan wouldn't know either. I do want to try a Yara/OC pairing but I haven't developed one that's clicking for me.**

**Guest #2: I didn't know that. Interesting.**

**Guest#3: Well I want to except she's obviously ten years older than Ethan is, and she's about to invade his homeland, so there is that issue. I do want to try one but I haven't figured out with whom or for what OC to try it with.**

**white seprent: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this next chapter.**

**DannyBlack70: Thanks very much! Also, I'm going to be taking back that comment I PM'd you about your characters knowing what their enemies are doing and being all meta, because I might be doing the same thing, sort of.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All I can say is, I hope you enjoy the ending to this.**

* * *

Ethan was having an even busier day than usual. Ever since Ramsay Snow was executed, the Dreadfort was surprisingly quiet as of late. However the reports were coming in that they were hoarding more food in the castle and not raising as many troops as the order went out. Ethan found this a bit suspicious and ordered men to watch out for the Dreadfort garrisons, but Ethan didn't understand why he had to do this. _Ramsay broke the law, murdered a highborn lady, why are they upset? You'd think they'd be thanking me for getting rid of that monster. Guess they're holding a bit of a grudge. If the Lannisters invade we'll have to watch them. I don't very much trust a house that has a flayed man for a sigil._ Ethan thought to himself. But for now he had to do his duties as Lord of Winterfell. Alys was still there, thank the gods, Ethan thought he might go mad, not only from Rickon's wild nature and Bran's strange dreams he had been having, but from the many petitions as Lord of Winterfell. Ethan sometimes grew bored of hearing the same thing over and over again, petitions for some thieves there, but this time it was a farmer who had sent his sons to fight for Robb petitioning for help. Bran was with him this time, Luwin insisted that he learn as well. Rickon was there too except he was smashing walnuts while the man was speaking.

"It's not just thieves milord. There's wolves in them hills now. More than I've ever seen. During the night they come for my sheep. My three sons is away fighting for your brother milord. They'll fight and keep fighting until they're told to go home. I've no one to man my flock now, only me. I can't keep watch all day and all night." He said. Ethan considered his petition for a moment before remembering something.

"We can send two orphan boys from Winter's Town with you. To watch over your flock, if you can give them room and board?" Ethan asked. The man gave him a warm smile.

"My wife always prayed for more children. We'll look after them. thank you milord, and may the gods bless you and yours." He said before leaving. Ethan then turned to Rickon.

"Stop it." He said firmly. "You may be a child, but you need to learn about this. Do you understand?" He asked. Rickon nodded his head meekly. Ethan rubbed his hand on his forehead.

"If that's everyone, I'm going to go for a ride before dark." Bran said.

"That's everyone." Ethan said. "But take some guards with you, just in case." Ethan said remembering the wildling attack on his brother. Bran nodded his head to him. "Now then, I'll be heading to the solar to look over more letters." Ethan got up before Ser Rodrick entered the Great Hall.

"Lord Stark! Torrhen's Square is under siege." He said.

"Torrhen's square is barely forty leagues from here. How could the Lannisters strike so far north?" Luwin asked.

"Do we think it might be Tywin? Do they have any sigils?" Ethan asked.

"Couldn't say, but it might be a raiding party led by the Mountain. Might be sellswords paid for by Tywin." Rodrick said.

"We have to help them. How many men do we have?" Ethan asked.

"About one thousand in Winterfell alone. I can gather two hundred decent men." Rodrick said.

"Take them. And have Cley Cerwyn send three hundred of his own means well with you, just in case it's not enough." Ethan ordered.

"Won't take long my lord. Southerners don't do so well up here." Rodrick said before leaving.

* * *

Ethan went into his solar, to think about the recent events. Renly Baratheon was dead and his older brother Stannis took control of his forces minus the Tyrells. Now, in Ethan's opinion, that's what Robb should have done. Support Stannis as his father would have done. His father would have never accepted being crowned as king. In fact, considering the proclamation that Joffrey and his siblings were the Kingslayer's bastards, it made sense for Ethan's father to try and take the throne from the Lannisters. All of it was perfectly fitting into place but his brother has to ruin it by calling himself king. But to be honest, Ethan understood that as well. Robb was young and full of vengeance especially of the Lannisters. What had Stannis done to earn his loyalty? The answer was obvious. And considering that Stannis kept with him a Red Priestess from the east, who burned the Seven Gods and the godswood at Storm's End, it didn't fill Ethan with much hope. They had to rely on each other now. Just as he was thinking this a soldier came bursting into the room.

"My lord!" He shouted. "The castle is under attack!" He said.

"By whom?" Ethan shouted back.

"Can't say for certain, but they look to be Greyjoy banners." The soldier replied.

"Greyjoys?" Ethan asked. That didn't make any sense at all. Unless… Ethan didn't wait to find out. After getting himself armored up in leather armor with chainmail underneath he grabbed his sword and left for the battlements. It seemed to be a fight going on. Ethan walked up to the walls to find one of his men engaged with a raider. Ethan plunged his sword into the man's shoulder before stabbing him in the gut. "You alright?" He asked the Stark soldier.

"Fine milord. Thank you." He said relieved.

"Don't get comfortable yet, we've got some big trouble here!" Ethan said before more Ironborn climbed up the walls. Ethan engaged another man with many scars on his face.

"Well, well. It looks like Dagmer Cleftjaw will be getting a nice wolf for breakfast." He taunted.

"Maybe this wolf will pounce on you before you get that chance." Ethan said before striking at the Ironborn man. They dueled for a bit, it was quite clear that he was a decent warrior, but Ethan had to end this quickly. He parried many of Cleftjaw's attacks trying to find an opening.

"Come on boy! I've fought girls tougher than you!" He shouted.

"Really? I was about to say the same of you." Ethan taunted but this made the man smile broader. Ethan tried to swipe at the man's chest but to no avail, as the Ironborn warrior parried the attacks. Ethan then decided to try a feint maneuver and stuck his sword out to the left, and parried to the right and did this for several moments before feinting to the right and then knocking the sword out of the Ironborn's hands before thrusting his sword in his chest. The man smiled before Ethan drew a dagger and plunged it into the man's throat. Cleftjaw fell to the ground dead. Ethan was tired at this moment and tried to rest for a minute before he heard something behind him.

"Stark!" A familiar voice shouted. Ethan turned around to the source. What he saw was beyond shocking.

"Theon?" He asked. Theon was holding Bran with a knife to his throat.

"Yield Winterfell to me now!" Theon shouted. Ethan couldn't believe it for a moment.

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"I'm a Greyjoy. I can't fight for Robb and my father, both. My father has donned the ancient crown of Salt and Rock, and has been declared King of the Iron Islands. He also claims the North by right of conquest. Now yield the castle." Theon said.

"Don't do it Ethan! Don't yield!" Bran shouted. Theon knocked him on the back of his head.

"Shut up! Or you'll get your throat slit!" Theon shouted.

"My father took you in, raised you among us." Ethan tried to reason with him, but the anger was boiling within him.

"Among you, but not as one of you." Theon said.

"Robb thought of you as a brother. So did I." Ethan tried one last time. Theon was not moved by it.

"My brothers are dead. They died fighting Stark men." Theon said back.

"They died fighting a losing war your father started. My father was wrong. We should have put you all to the sword for your treachery. And I will do the same for you and your whole fucking family!" Ethan shouted.

Just as Theon raised his blade an arrow was struck into his arm. Theon was taken off guard for a moment and accidentally let Bran go. That was when Ethan rushed to Theon and tackled him to the ground. He didn't give Theon a chance to fight back and started pummeling his face to the ground. He hit him about twenty times before he saw Alys with Bran and Rickon by her side. Ethan stopped in his tracks as he saw them concerned about not only him but Theon as well. Ethan looked to Theon and got up from the ground.

"Put this piece of horseshit in the dungeons. And put every Ironborn heads on spikes around Winterfell. I want the whole North to see this. The Ironborn have come to the North and I will not let this go by unjustly." Ethan said. "Send a raven to Robb. Tell him what's happened but not to worry. The Greyjoys will be driven out root and stem."

* * *

_Robb,_

_I write this to you with a heavy heart. Theon has betrayed us. He tried to take Winterfell but we defeated him and his meager force of one hundred men. I now hold him prisoner. Bran and Rickon are fine. Shaken up a bit but fine._

_I have received ravens from Torrhen's Square, Deepwood Motte and Moat Cailin. It seems Lord Balon was planning his invasion for some time and waited until we were all gone. Thankfully he will be in for a surprise when 16,000 Northerners crush his meager force._

_Don't worry about us Robb. Continue your war with the Lannisters, I will make sure the Greyjoys don't get any further, and we will win this war._

_Signed,_

_Ethan of House Stark, Prince of Winterfell and Heir to the North._

"This cannot be true." Robb said in his tent. His mother and Roose Bolton were there.

"I'm afraid it is true. We've received ravens from the Dreadfort, Barrowton and White Harbor."

"Why? Why would Theon do this?" Robb asked.

"Because the Greyjoys are treasonous whores." Roose said.

"My brothers are safe. Ethan writes he will take his forces against the Greyjoys. We'll be continuing the war." Robb said standing up. "We will continue further west taking castle after castle in the Westerlands. We need to force Tywin to come back to his home. Then with my uncle Edmure's forces we catch him in a pincer and the war is over. Stannis takes the capital and the Lannisters are broken." Robb said with determination. Roose nodded his head.

"Very good, Your Grace." Roose said leaving the tent with his mother.

"I told you never trust a Greyjoy!" His mother reprimanded him.

"I know! And now I'm paying the price for that! But look at this now! Ethan will drive them out and we continue here. I haven't lost my home to Theon or his people. The war is still in our favor. We can win this mother, I promise."

* * *

Ethan couldn't get much sleep. His thoughts were on the fact that his homeland was being invaded by pirates and the one man who was like family to all of his family had turned on them. He couldn't get over this betrayal. They had always treated Theon like he was one of them and he does this to thank them for that? To fight for a family that gave him up like they didn't want him anymore. They were Theon's real family and he does this to them. He would pay for this, his whole family would pay. A knock on his door was heard and he went to answer it. He opened it to find Alys standing there.

"Alys." Ethan greeted.

"Am I disturbing you?" She asked kindly.

"No not at all. Please come in." He said gesturing her to come in his room. She entered it and he closed the door.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"How am I feeling? The man I was raised alongside turns on us. My sisters are hostages in King's Landing, my brothers are scared of what I had done—" Ethan trailed off.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Alys said.

"No, I should be apologizing. You're being kind to me." Ethan said.

"But it's your right. You're a prince." Alys replied.

"I don't want to be like that prick Joffrey. That's not the kind of prince I want to be." He said.

"What kind do you want to be?" Alys asked.

"Not a prince at all. I don't know why Robb chose to be king. We should have just sided with Stannis and been done with it. I don't want us to be kings, I just want my family back." Ethan said.

"You will. You'll get them back one day." Alys said.

"I hope so. And I hope Joffrey burns when Stannis comes for him and every other Lannister there." Ethan said. He noticed Alys' concerned look on her face. "I'm sorry, this war is turning me into someone else. Some monster maybe."

"You're not a monster." Alys said taking his hand in hers.

"It sure does feel like it." Ethan said.

"You know," Alys started. "My father wanted our house and yours to be joined once. When we visited, he wanted me to, I guess enchant your brother Robb, so that he'd marry me off to him and we'd be married into House Stark. I danced with him, your brother Jon, but when I danced with you, I felt like I could talk with you. With Robb I couldn't be myself around him, but with you I could. You were my friend, you were kind and caring. You always were protective of your siblings. Sansa I could tell, especially. You were very close with her. I wanted that too. A sister to call my own, but it never happened. I still care for you Ethan. I don't want you to turn into someone you're not. But I also understand that war can change a person. I know it's changed my father and yours, and there's nothing we can do about it. But stay true to yourself, don't go down that dark path and never come back. Everyone here needs you, just like I do." Alys said. Ethan listened to every word she told him taking it to heart. He didn't want to turn into this creature, not like Ramsay, he wanted to be good. He squeezed Alys' hands and looked in her eyes.

"I didn't want you to marry Daryn Hornwood." Ethan said.

"I didn't want to either." Alys said back. Ethan looked deep into her eyes. She looked back. "But I had to, because my father made the proposal—"

Alys couldn't say anymore when Ethan pressed his lips to hers. She started kissing him back passionately. They kissed each other for a long time before they started tearing off each other's clothes. Ethan was getting irritated with how many laces were on Alys' dress and she giggled when she heard his frustration. Eventually the both of them were naked, their clothes all over the floor. Ethan led her to the bed and there, with both of them looking into each other's eyes, they made love for the first time.

* * *

**I think you all probably guessed who the pairing is. This is officially an Alys/OC story. I thought I'd try something different with a regular Northerner marrying a Stark OC. I borrowed a lot from the whole Robb/Talisa dialogue, speaking of which, at least Ethan isn't breaking any vows here, unlike Robb. Daryn Hornwood is dead and Alys is free to marry as well as Ethan. **

**And in other news, Theon's failed attempt to take Winterfell is a massive blow to the Greyjoys. I figured if Ethan is training more troops there would be more to spare when Torrhen's Square was under siege. We'll get more of the War in the North in future chapters, but for now I'll leave it here. **

**Let me know what you all thought! I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Reviews:**

**Harisnorw: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter then!**

**Freakdogsflare: Yeah, I read that too. But with additional forces like the Mountain Clans, or White Harbor (being as that's a city with a bigger population), or even the Reeds and the crannogmen, I'm sure the North could raise more troops.**

**White serpent: Well for one thing, I saved Sansa from a horrible marriage. I hated that plot so much in the show, so this is my way of giving the writers the middle finger.**

**Zoom99: Thank you!**

**ABEBOABDU: Here you go, hope you enjoy it.**

**DannyBlack70: Roose will probably be indifferent considering he never loved Ramsay. I don't want to do a Dany or Yara pairing, for one thing, the former, you've already done before and I don't want to repeat that. Here, it's simple. Ethan will marry Alys and that'll do it for the North.**

**Supremus85: Honestly, I always felt that Roose was already planning on betraying Robb. He just wanted to draw it out until it was the right time to strike. After Stannis is defeated, he knew Robb was on the losing side. With Tywin having 20,000 men and the Tyrells having almost 100,000 men it was a lose/lose situation. However, Roose's story will be vastly different because of Ethan in the North. I won't go any further, but I hope you like it.**

**Alphapaladin: Well if Martin can make houses that are inspired by superheroes and have the good guys named Stark, I figured I'd throw in a little Easter egg for people.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And we come to the siege of Deepwood Motte. Hope you guys all enjoy this.**

It had been a fortnight ever since he left Winterfell to deal with the Ironborn invaders and Ethan couldn't stop thinking about his night with Alys. Both of them were by no means experienced when it came to… that, but Ethan felt he did okay. Alys told him he was amazing, though in the back of his mind he felt like she was being nice. Maybe after the war was over, they could get more time together. He had to marry her now, he had laid with her and well, spoiled her for marriage. He was honor bound to do the right thing. But he put that aside for now. Ethan left Bran in charge of Winterfell while he went to go deal with the Greyjoys. He had about 3,500 men with him after the fight at Winterfell. Many of them came from the Tallharts who had retreated after Torrhen's Square was taken, Umbers, Cerwyns, Forresters, Manderlys and Glovers from Deepwood Motte, who like the Tallharts retreated after they lost their castle. Robett Glover and his whole family made it out safely so there were no hostages for the Ironborn that was certain. He was encamped at the Forrester household at Ironrath with the lords there. They consisted of Mors Umber, Robett Glover, Wylis Manderly, Ser Royland Degore on behalf of the Forresters, Leobald Tallhart, and Cley Cerwyn. Ethan had received word that the Mormonts were gathering their troops as well at Bear Island.

"My lords. The time has come for the Ironborn to learn what it means to invade the North. We'll show them today, that they should have stayed on their shit stained rocks they call home. What's the situation at Deepwood Motte?" Ethan asked.

"Yara Greyjoy took my home with one thousand men on thirty ships. We barely escaped thanks to the new recruits who gave their lives so that my more experienced men could escape along with my family." Robett Glover responded.

"Good, that means they have no hostages. Fortunately, we do." Ethan said.

"I say we send that iron cunt's head to his sister, maybe then she'll surrender!" Mors Umber shouted.

"Normally I would be for that, but I want to be better than Theon." Ethan said.

"Then what will you do my lord?" Ser Wylis asked.

"I will offer her terms. If she does not meet them then I will destroy her and her men root and stem." Ethan said. This gained some approving nods from the Northmen. "Now, we should get some rest my lords. Tomorrow, we take our first step in driving the Ironborn away." He said before they all left the tent.

Ethan's thoughts however were on someone else. Alys. He worried a bit how she was doing. He wondered if he planted a child in her belly. He hoped he didn't, he needed to finish this war quickly, and marry her before it could do more damage. The next morning Ethan got up and dressed himself in his armor. The men were ready to march with another five hundred men from the mountain clans led by Morgan Liddle. Ethan knew if the Liddles were here, then the other Clansmen had to be close by. Ethan went to the tent where their prized prisoner was tied up to a pole.

"Theon." Ethan greeted coldly.

"What do you want?" Theon asked just as coldly.

"We're at Deepwood Motte. Your sister is here. Will she yield?" Ethan asked.

"No. She won't." He replied.

"Good. Then it makes it easier for us." Ethan said.

"Yeah, just kill more of my family, you Starks are good at that." Theon sneered. Ethan couldn't take any more of that.

"Theon we treated you with nothing but respect! We treated you like you were one of us!" He shouted.

"And what did that do?! I was a hostage all my life! I knew what would happen to me if my father rebelled again!" Theon protested. "What if the Lannisters took Rickon as their hostage? Or Bran, or even you! You'd choose your own family over those who hold you prisoner!" Theon argued. But this did not deter Ethan.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that Tywin Lannister is the most honorable and noble man in the Seven Kingdoms, even more so than my father." Ethan snarled at Theon who couldn't give an answer. "That's all I need. My father was more of a father than yours ever was. And you betray him like this? I thought you were better Theon. I can't even look at you." Ethan said turning away to go out of the tent. He reached the entrance before stopping. "Robb thought of you as a brother. You know what he ordered me to do? Send your father your head. After today, that will happen." Ethan said before leaving the tent and out to the army. Ethan got on his horse and rode with Mors, Wylis, and Robett to the gates of Deepwood Motte. At the entrance there were a few arrows fired in front of them stopping them.

"No closer!" A woman's voice shouted. The woman in question, Yara Greyjoy, stepped forward on the walls. "Well, well. if it isn't the Young Wolf's little brother! Come to surrender to us wolf pup!" She mocked.

"Not really!" Ethan shouted back. "Though I must say, if you think to take the North, you've done a poor job so far."

"We have Moat Cailin, the Stoney Shore, Deepwood Motte. Soon all the North will bow to my father, Greenlander!" She shouted.

"Your father should know that a Stark will rule the North and only a Stark can hold it! Your brother found that out for himself." Ethan said, gesturing to his men who dragged Theon, bound and gagged to where they were. "Surrender now, and I will send you both back to your father, though, not in one piece! Refuse, and I will storm the castle." He said to her. She looked at him with utmost hatred. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the trap was set.

"You'll have to storm this castle and kill both of us! What is Dead May Never Die!" She shouted. Her men did the same chant.

"So be it." Ethan said darkly.

Then he ordered one of his men with a horn to be blown. As soon as the horn was blown that's when Ethan heard the Ironborn reavers screaming toward the south end of the castle. The Mormonts had arrived on time. Ethan tasked them to sneak into the Wolfswood and burn the longships there to prevent any Ironborn from escaping. It appears that trick was working. Ethan then turned to his men.

"Drive out these iron cunts!" He shouted.

The men cheered at that. What started as a siege then turned into a massacre. Ethan's force of 4,000 men with the Mormonts supplying another 300 troops quickly routed the Ironborn stationed there. The gate was the hardest to get through, but Ethan knew it was a wooden castle and the gates would fall soon enough. The gates were eventually breached and the Northerners swarmed the castle, killing any Ironborn they saw in their path. Ethan cut down his fair share of Ironborn alongside Nightwing, who was currently tearing out the throat of a younger Ironborn. Ethan could see around the courtyard that the Ironborn would not last long. Despite them having 1,000 men, the Ironborn were proven to be poor warriors. They fought for their own glory and not together like the Northmen. Soon enough the Ironborn were routed and cheers were filling the courtyard. Ethan saw Mors Umber and Morgan Liddle coming with a prisoner.

"Prince Ethan, I give you Yara Greyjoy!" Mors said throwing the woman down to the ground. She looked up at him with nothing but contempt.

"I warned you what would happen." Ethan said.

"What are you waiting for little pup?" Yara snarled. "Finish it. Just like you did my brothers."

"Your father killed them when he foolishly chose to rebel. Who would try to overthrow the man who had destroyed one of the greatest dynasties the world had ever known?" Ethan asked. "The funny thing is, Aegon Targaryen took the Iron Islands with dragons. Robert Baratheon didn't. You should have learned from your past mistakes. We could have given you Casterly Rock and all the riches of the Westerlands would have been yours. Instead you try to seize my home while we're all gone. Well, half of us are gone. And now, your father's invasion will have failed. We'll take Moat Cailin easily enough, the Stoney Shore, and like my ancestor, ironically named, Theon Stark, I will plant the Ironborn's heads along the coasts, a warning to any other would-be conquerors." Ethan said darkly. A block was brought in and both Yara and Theon were brought before it. Yara went first.

"Yara Greyjoy. Daughter of Balon Greyjoy. In the name of Robb of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell, and King in the North, I Ethan of House Stark, heir to the North, sentence you to die. Would you speak a final word?" Ethan proclaimed.

"We do not sow! What is dead may never die but rises again harder and stronger!" Yara shouted. Ethan brought down his sword on the Ironborn woman's neck cleaving it off in one swing. Then Theon was brought next.

"Theon of House Greyjoy, Son of Balon Greyjoy. In the name of Robb of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell, and King in the North, I Ethan of House Stark, heir to the North, sentence you to die. Would you speak a final word?" Ethan proclaimed again. However, unlike his sister, Theon didn't say a word. Ethan brought down his sword upon Theon's neck, but it was botched. It took a few more swings before Ethan cleaved his head off. Ethan was panting at that point but kept his face calm.

"Send their heads to their father. And inform my brother what has happened. After tonight, the Greyjoy's days are done! After we win against the Lannisters they'll be next!"

* * *

Roose Bolton was sitting calmly in his tent, waiting for today to be over. For tomorrow they would march on Harrenhal. The Young Wolf wanted more fighting but he knew Tywin Lannister wouldn't be so bold as to face him. More likely he would run to his grandson to defend him from Stannis. Though, now he received a letter from said Lannister a few nights ago.

_Lions and Roses are united. The Wolves days are numbered. Kill them all and I will let the Flayed man rule the North._

Roose thought about the letter. He could betray the Young Wolf, and he had an ally to do so this time. Walder Frey would no doubt join him as Robb Stark married some Volantene girl and broke his oath. Now the Freys were gone, but there were still more men on their side especially with Ethan Stark having 16,000 men in the North. Roose burned the letter and chose the one who would win the war. But it was neither with Tywin Lannister nor Robb Stark. It was someone else.

* * *

**A shorter chapter, but a crucial one. RIP Theon and Yara. Balon is not gonna like this one bit, but what can he do now? Two wars and now he's lost all his children. Also, a little insight into Roose Bolton's mind. Wonder what he's planning. Apologies it took so long for a new chapter, but I've been having writer's block and work has been killing me as well. Hope everyone enjoyed this.**

**In other news, I posted a poll recently on a Stannis/OC story and it now appears that he will be wed to a Stark. However I have two options I'm considering for that pairing. Ned and Catelyn's daughter or Rhaegar and Lyanna's. Just wanted to throw that out there in case anyone is interested.**

**Reviews:**

**harisnorw: Here you go.**

**Freakdogsflare: Right now his main concern is to defend the North, but a possible option would be left for Ethan in the future.**

**white seprent: Hopefully, it will if no one tries to betray them.**

**Flame Wolfe: Glad you like it.**

**Alphapaladin: Pretty much. Though, later on it will be seen as a smart move. As to the other thing, that's why I had Ethan tell Theon about Tywin. Tywin would only see a piece in a chess board, a way to further his family's dynasty. Ned would take the boy as a ward and make him a better and stronger man. That's the main difference between Tywin and Ned and hell, even Daenerys. She wouldn't do anything, she would burn them to make a point not to mess with her.**

**NeedingOfLifeGoalDude: All those questions will be answered in future chapters. Don't want to spoil anything now.**

**YDdraigGoch94: Well, how did Renly have 100,000 to begin with, the Stormlands could have supplied 20,000 the rest had to be the Tyrells.**

**Ssj shadow: Glad you liked it. I kind of wanted to do one where unlike Robb he listens to the advice of others rather than just have the final say and complain when no one does what he wants.**

**Guest: Here you go.**

**ghostitan: Had a bit of writer's block.**

**Sparky She-Demon: Glad you're liking this story! And yeah, it's a good thing for Ramsay to be executed. Now the North won't suffer as much.**


End file.
